


Knitting

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [53]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Nott POV, goblins are bad with yarn, knitting disaster, unsafe knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott knits herself into trouble.





	Knitting

Fjord was the one who gave her the yarn ball, it was entirely his fault that Nott was in this situation. 

It probably wouldn’t have been bad if she’d used the needles, honestly, but she didn’t think they were needed. Her own claws were better, and she had more than two of them, so it should have definitely worked faster. 

It didn’t, obviously, or she wouldn’t be in this situation. But still, Fjord’s fault. 

She shook her head, focusing as she reached best she could for the wire to cast what she needed, pleading for first Caleb and then Jester to come to her room and help her. Then she waited, pushing against a couple of the strands of yarn that pressed against her face to force them away. 

Then Jester burst through the door upside down, and froze for a second to stare at Nott from where she’d somehow gotten herself tied up in the yarn upside down from the ceiling, most of the yarn tied to her legs but the rest to her body. 

Jester laughed, only stopping once Caleb had finally arrived and helped Nott down himself. 


End file.
